


Our Love Story

by MalfoysAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Entry, Community: HPFT, F/M, Family, Love, Marriage, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Rare Pairings, Romance, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysAngel/pseuds/MalfoysAngel
Summary: On the night before her daughter's wedding, Hermione looks back on her own love story.Written for Lovegood27's Random Pairing Challenge on HPFT





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know there will be spelling and grammar mistakes, this work has not been looked over by a beta...yet
> 
> Story can also be found on HPFanFicTalk archives under the same title and penname.

My daughter is getting married tomorrow, I can’t believe it. Just yesterday we were sending her off to Hogwarts and now she’s about to become a wife. At least I know Lorcan will treat her well. Thinking about how far she’s come and how much she’s dealt with in her relationships, makes me look back on my own past when it comes to love. My past is rough but it gave me her and I wouldn’t trade that for the world.

I attempted to settle down with Ron Weasley after the war but after I found him in bed with a set of twins, that was the end of that. Then I found out I was pregnant with Rose, her father doesn’t acknowledge her unless Molly makes him. After Rose got older, I went from relationship to relationship and the only things I got out of it was a lot of trust issues and a fucked up mind. Then I ran into him in a muggle supermarket.

When we first made eye contact that day, we refused to acknowledge the other’s presence until I saw him struggling to make sense of the muggle prices, I walked up to him and scared him half to death when I spoke: “Let me help you.”

“Why would you want help me?” He asked with a raised brow, “Don’t you have a reputation to uphold as Weasley’s brains?”

“Not since he started to think with the head that’s between his legs instead of the one on his shoulders.” I replied with a smirk.

He chuckled at my remark. “Well who knew the Gryffindor princess had a sense of humor and is snarky too.” He replied with a laugh. “As much as it pains me to admit it, I need your help figuring out this money and how to shop the muggle way.”

As I began to show him how to shop we talked about the how muggle money works and what he was doing in a muggle supermarket, he told me he was dating a muggle girl and wanted to surprise her by making her a home cooked meal since she was away from home. He told me how he wrote a letter to her mother asking her for the recipe for her daughter’s favorite food and how he wanted this meal to be special for her. As we talked, we brought up the past and our lives since the war, I told him briefly about what happened between me and Ron and how he didn’t want to admit that Rose was his. He told me about how he managed to avoid getting branded as a Death Eater simply because Snape managed to convince Voldemort that having too many students disappearing when he called would arouse suspicion and make it easier to track their movements and who was among their ranks. I don’t know how he did it but I thank him every day that he protected the students as best as he could. He told me that at first he shared the ideals that the death eaters had, but after he almost died in the Room of Requirement, his views changed. He switched sides and helped provide proper burials for those killed after he realized that muggle born or not, all wizards bleed red.

Before I knew it, his shopping was done and we got in the checkout queue where he insisted on buying my groceries as a thank you for helping him. We left on good terms and agreed to meet again next week to help him learn how to navigate the London Underground. 

As the weeks went by, I continued to teach him about the muggle world, and he taught me about ancient wizarding traditions that were still followed by the old pure-blood families. We slowly became friends and he surprised me when he showed up at my flat a couple months after we first started talking looking horrible. I could tell he had been crying and my heart instantly fell when he finally was able to tell me the five words that had him so upset.

“She broke up with me.”

That night, we stayed up just talking. We talked about what he was going through, and the reasons she gave for ending things. (She met someone else) we changed the subject to happier times and swapped stories of our misadventures at Hogwarts and before I knew it, the sun was rising. Before he left, he kissed me on the cheek and said. “Thanks for forgiving me for what I put you through. I wouldn’t have made it through the night without drowning my sorrows in firewhiskey if it wasn’t for you.” Before he walked out, I cried.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast? There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

“Sure, it beats going back to an empty flat.” 

Breakfast that morning was an interesting turn of events and I was amazed at how well Rose got along with him. It quickly turned into him spending the entire day with us and I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so much in my life. He attempted to teach Rose how to make his favorite food: grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup and they wound up wearing more of the food than what actually made it to the table. Watching them, it was unbelievable how the one-time school bully, could be so gentle and patient with a four year old. 

Something changed that day, he melted my heart and every time I looked at the pair of them, I got butterflies, I never would have imagined that he would have broke through my barriers with that simple act. 

Rose fell in love with him before I ever did and a few weeks later, after he had gone home, she asked me.”Mommy, is Mr. Vince going to be my new daddy?” 

“I don’t think so baby. He’s just mommy’s new friend but he does seem to like you very much.”

“I wish he could be my new daddy, he doesn’t yell at me like Daddy Ron does when I go over to Nana Molly’s”

My heart broke for her. What was I putting my child through every time I made her go see him? “I’ll ask Nana Molly to come over and maybe we can find out a new way for you to spend time with her and your cousins.”  
“Okay Mommy.”

The next morning, I flooed the burrow and had a lengthy conversation with Molly about Ron. Turns out, when Rose is over there, he barely acknowledges her presense except to yell at her for being too loud, or making a mess, or begging him to play with her. We quickly made arrangements for everyone to go on outings so Rose wouldn’t have to deal with that and I went down to the Wizengamot to petition to have his rights and visitation revoked. 

Just as I was arriving home, there was a knock on my door. Vince was on the other side, with a worried look on his face.

“Vnce, what are you doing here?”

“There’s something that’s been bothering me and I have to know for sure if I really feel this way or if my mind and heart are playing tricks on me.”

With that he crashed his lips to mine. That first kiss, sent heat to all the right places all at the same time, I actually felt my legs turn to jelly. I’ve never been kissed like that before and I didn’t want him to stop. When we finally broke apart, all I could say was “Wow.”

“What do we do now?”

“Well we have two options, one we forget this ever happened, or two, we see where this goes.”

“Option two please.”

Two years later, we were married and on Rose’s eleventh birthday, he signed adoption papers.

Twenty years and four children later, we are more in love than ever and it amazes me how well we overcame the obstacles we faces on this journey.

So tonight I look back on how we met, how we became friends, and just how far we’ve come as a couple. Tomorrow, we give our daughter away and we couldn’t be prouder. I can’t help but give into the bittersweet facts and let the tears flow freely as I stare out our bedroom window. 

When he walks into the bedroom, he notices I’ve been crying and gently wipes the tears from my eyes. It’s almost as if he can read my mind when he lifts my chin up and says. 

“She’ll be fine. She had an amazing teacher”

With a sad smile, I meet his eyes and say simply “And an amazing dad.”

I never expected to fall in love with him, but I’m so glad I did. Vincent Crabbe healed me in ways I didn’t know I was broken.

I love him more every day. And I will continue to love him more.

Forever..


End file.
